


Hot Chocolate

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, Flirting, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 1/25 Days of Christmas || Hot ChocolateEveryone knows the best thing for a cold day is a warm drink.





	Hot Chocolate

Hanzo lingered in front of the large window of a small café, considering. It was early December, the breezes chilling the skin of his cheeks and ruffling his high topknot. Hanzo adjusted the wide scarf he had on beneath the wide neck of his insulated windbreaker. He was supposed to meet his brother soon, and he still had another few blocks to walk to the bus stop.

_A hot drink would be nice to hold…_

With that thought in mind, Hanzo huffed out a cloudy breath and reached for the door handle of Amari Coffee and Tea. A wall of warmth buffeted his face as a soft chime rang out overhead. He rubbed his hands together in a feeble attempt to warm them as well. The café was cozy, decorated tastefully for the season with a few wreaths and artfully draped fairy lights. The warm scent of coffee beans and spices lingered in the air, enticing and aromatic.

Stuffing his hands back in his pockets, Hanzo directed his attention directed his attention to the menu board behind the counter. The entirety of it hand-written in chalk with a frankly beautiful cursive hand. He glanced over the coffee and tea selections idly when his eye caught on a smaller, more modest chalk-written sign that boasted: Old-Fashioned Hot Chocolate!”

And oh, did that sound _good_.

Mind made up, Hanzo walked up to the counter. He cleared his throat lightly to get the attention of the barista by the dessert counter. He turned around and Hanzo swore he forgot every word in the English language except one.

_Shit._

He was tall and broad, sable hair falling in waves to curl under his ears. He had a short, scruffy beard that boarded a wide mouth. The barista—Jesse, if the cheerful nametag was to be believed—offered him a bright smile as he approached the counter.

“Howdy! What can I get for you today?” And oh, that rumbling drawl made him warmer than any drink could.

“Ah,” Hanzo cleared his throat. “An… Old Fashioned hot chocolate, please. Regular size.”

The barista punched some buttons into the register, “And’ll that be for here or to-go?”

“To go, please.”

Jesse tapped at the register a few more times before offering him up another smile, “Anythin’ else for you today?”

Hanzo shook his head, “That is all.”

He quickly handed over his payment and Jesse handed him a receipt.

“Can I get your name?”

Hanzo blinked at him for a moment before his brained decided to pull itself together. “Oh, yes. Hanzo.”

Jesse flipped a paper cup in his hand and started scribbling on it with a marker, his tongue sticking out slightly. “Alright, one Old Fashioned hot chocolate comin’ right up, sugar.”

Hanzo startled a bit, holding out a hand at the barista, “Ah, please do not add any sugar, I am sure it will be sweet enough as it is.”

Jesse blinked owlishly at him for a moment before biting his lip to smother another wide grin. “Sorry, partner. That’s just a turn-o’-phrase.” A small chuckle escaped him, his shoulders shaking just enough for the other to notice. “I won’t over-sweet your drink, promise.”

“My apologies,” Hanzo groaned at his faux pas, his hand moving up to cover the flush on his cheeks. “English is not my first language, and some phrases continue to elude me.”

The barista waved off the apology, “No worries at all partner! I speak a good bit of Spanish, myself, and I’ve been known to get a little mixed up sometimes.” He offered another, genuine smile and Hanzo thought he was going to burst.  “I’ll have your drink out in a jiffy.”

Hanzo nodded stiffly, still trying to will the redness from his cheeks. Luckily, Jesse had turned his attention to shining machines to make his drink, a reprieve for which Hanzo was grateful. He decided to lean against a wall near the pick-up counter, glancing through his phone as he waited. He shot off a quick text to Genji, letting him know he’d be ready to meet him soon.

“I’ve got one piping hot chocolate for Hanzo!” Jesse called out, plopping a paper cup on the countertop. Hanzo quickly pocketed his phone and approached the counter. As he went to grab his prize, Jesse leaned in with a wink, “and no extra sugar, as requested.”

Giving an embarrassed chuckle, Hanzo took the drink with a small smile, “I’m sure it is delicious.”

Jesse stared at him for a moment, and Hanzo could’ve sworn he saw some red climb up the barista’s cheeks.

“Oh, uh… Silly me! Hold up a second,” Jesse said, quickly ducking away beneath the counter. Hanzo was only afforded a moment of confusion before Jesse popped back up and held up a little cardboard piece. “Gotta make sure ya don’t burn your hands,” he explained, gently taking back the cup. He slid on the heat guard and carefully handed back the drink with a lopsided smile.

Hanzo gave an aborted half-bow before he caught himself. “Thank you.”

Jesse leaned back from where he had been braced on the counter, giving a small wave to his customer, “You enjoy your drink now. Thanks for stoppin’ in.”

Hanzo nodded his thanks from behind the tall collar of his jacket, turning towards the door, “No doubt I will return.”

The bell above chimed with Jesse’s rumbling laughter as Hanzo braced himself for the cold outside once more. He cradled his drink in his hands as he walked down the block towards the bus stop, trying not to overthink his conversation with the handsome barista.

It had seemed like the barista was flirting with him, though. Had he been flirting? Or was that just his barista persona – charming and vibrant.

The sound of the bus’s hydraulics snapped Hanzo out of his thoughts and he hastily jogged the rest of the way over to the stop to catch his ride.

He took his preferred seat towards the back near the rear exits, glancing up to make sure there were no elderly who would need the seat more than he.

As the buss started rolling off, Hanzo carefully blue on the small opening of the travel cup and finally took a sip of his drink.

Damn. It was still hot, but oh was it worth it. If he hadn’t already promised the cute barista he would return, he certainly would not, if just for the hot chocolate alone.

Though he would be lying to himself if he claimed that was the only reason he would return…

Hanzo tilted the cup back to look at the café’s logo, a small quirk of lips coming unbidden as he noticed his name written in Jesse’s blocky scribble. He then made a loud, ugly snort when he noticed the “sugar” option on the cup was completely crossed out with a dramatic “x”.

He turned the cup some more to find another scribble across the cardboard heat guard.

It was a name. A name and a phone number and a god damn winky face.

Holy _shit_.

Hanzo buried his face in the high collar of his jacket and let out a silent yell. He had been flirting. The handsome barista had been flirting and had given Hanzo his number.

Taking a deep, centering breath, Hanzo carefully removed the cardboard piece from the cup and tucked it safely into his zippered breast pocket. Tomorrow… Tomorrow he would text him.

Hanzo took another sip from his hot chocolate and found it tasted even sweeter.

 

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic literally came from me wanting hot chocolate as soon as the weather turned cold. It's an understated drink, I tell you, and it needs more love! 
> 
> Enjoy Jesse and Hanzo being bashful flirts~ 
> 
> [Unedited]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
